Flora
Na mitologia Greco-Romana, Flora, é uma ninfa das Ilhas Afortunadas, deusa da Primavera, das flores, dasthumb|360px|Deusa Flora vinhas, dos cereais e das árvores frutíferas. É a representação da Natureza na sua potência fecundante, desencadeando o despertar da floração das árvores e do ciclo vegetativo adormecidos durante o Inverno. Foram os Sabinos, que primeiro praticaram o culto desta deusa, dedicando-lhe o mês de Abril e introduzindo-o depois no panteão romano, quando foram assimilados por estes. Conta a lenda, que, num dia de Primavera, quando Flora passeava pelos campos, o louro Zéfiro, o deus do vento oeste, o mais suave de todos os ventos, cuja brisa morna e agradável acaricia as flores e dá vida à natureza, viu-a e apaixonando-se por ela, raptou-a. Arrependido da sua violência, casou com ela, concedendo-lhe, como prova de amor e recompensa, o de reinar sobre todas as flores, tanto dos jardins, como dos campos cultivados. Mais tarde, Flora ensinou aos homens como retirar o mel, oferecendo-lhes também as sementes para cultivarem os campos. thumb|left|280pxUm dia, Hera, a rainha do Olimpo, zangada por Zeus ter dado à luz sozinho a deusa Minerva (esta deusa nasceu já adulta e armada, da cabeça do rei dos deuses), sem pedir a sua contribuição, resolveu mostrar ao marido que também podia conceber sozinha. Foi pedir ajuda ao Oceano, mas durante o caminho, cansada, sentou-se à porta do templo de Flora. Esta, ao vê-la, perguntou-lhe o que a incomodava. Ao saber do assunto, fez Hera prometer que nunca contaria nada a ninguém, mostrando-lhe uma flor que tinha a virtude de engravidar qualquer mulher que se sentasse sobre ela. E assim nasceu Marte, o deus da guerra, cujo nome está na origem do primeiro mês consagrado à Primavera – Março. Tinha um sacerdote particular em Roma, um dos doze flâmines menores, e em sua honra celebravam-se as festas da Floralia, que começando no dia 28 de Abril, só terminavam a 3 de Maio e em que participavam as cortesãs. A sua lenda mistura-se com a de Clóris, ninfa grega dos campos. Com Zéfiro, teve Carpo, o deus dos frutos. Outros autores dizem que em Roma houve uma cortesã belíssima chamada Clóris, conhecida pela sua licenciosidade e que por sua morte, institui o Senado romano como seu herdeiro. Este, agradecido, mudou-lhe o nome para Flora. Como as suas festas se prolongam até Maio, este culto pagão junto com a de outros deuses agrícolas, deu origemthumb|270px|Deusa Flora e Zéfiro à festa das Maias, que ainda hoje se celebram no nosso país e de que falarei depois. Na tapeçaria que se mostra acima, desenhada pelos pré-rafaelitas William Morris e Edward Burne-Jones em 1885, Flora está representada descalça, com uma coroa de flores na cabeça, num intrincado fundo floral, inspirado numa técnica decorativa medieval, conhecida como “Mille Fleurs” (Mil Flores). Nas suas mãos segura flores frescas e em letras góticas debruando o quadro em cima e em baixo, pode ler-se este poema de William Morris: "I am the handmaid of the earth,/I broider fair her glorious gown,/ And deck her on her days of mirth/With many a garland of renown./ And while Earth's little ones are fain/And play about the Mother's hem,/ I scatter every gift I gain/From sun and wind to gladden them." Fontes: Magno, Albino Pereira – Mitologia. pt.wikipedia.org. Categoria:Mitologia grega Categoria:Ninfas Categoria:Elementais